Code: Church Camp
by RocketShark216
Summary: AU. What happens when the Code Lyoko gang(plus my OC Graham) spend five whole days at an apostolic youth camp? I'll give you a hint: antics ensue. Rated K. WARNING: If you are offended by religion, particularly Apostolic religion, don't read this. Pairings are GrahamXAelita, JeremeyXOC, UlrichXYumi, and OddXSamantha.
1. Welcome to Camp

**Code: Church Camp Chapter 1: Welcome to Camp**

**AN: Hey guys, I'm here with something kinda different. You may remember that on my profile page I said I was apostolic. Well, you may remember back in 2013 when I started my story Code: Church Camp, a story in which the Code Lyoko gang and my Code Lyoko OC Graham went to church camp. Well, it flopped, but I've decided to rewrite it. So, before we get started, I need to warn you. This is a religious fanfic, but it will include romances between the characters to keep you interested. And, since I believe in the Holy Ghost by evidence of speaking in tongues, there will be some of that in this. If you don't like religious fanfics, then simply don't read it. Pairings are GrahamXAelita, JeremeyXOC, UlrichXYumi, and OddXSamantha. Also, the characters in this story each have their own little backstories. Here they are.**

**Graham Ulry**

**Graham is a 15 year old Caucasian American male from Water's Edge, Ohio. He is an Apostolic who has attended the First Apostolic Church of Water's Edge since he was born. He has been best friends with Jeremey Belpois since the 3****rd**** Grade. **

**Jeremey Belpois**

**Jeremey is a 15 year old French-American male from Water's Edge. His family used to be Atheist but that all changed when Jeremey's best friend Graham convinced him to go to church when they were 13. Jeremey received the Holy Ghost and he convinced his parents to come, and they received it as well. They then all three got baptized and they converted to Christianity. **

**Ulrich Stern**

**Ulrich is a 15 year old German-American male from Water's Edge. He was born in Indiana but his parents decided to move to Germany to be closer to Ulrich's father's parents when he was 3, however Ulrich's father died when he was 11 and the following year his mother moved to Ohio. His mother than remarried a year later. Ulrich became fed up with Ohio and his step-father and when he was 13 he started to do drugs. He accidentally overdosed one day and he went into a coma. He almost died but he miraculously woke up from his coma. While he was in his coma he had a vision in which God appeared to him and gave him a second chance. Ulrich then decided to get off drugs and go to church. He received the Holy Ghost and God saved him from his addiction. His mother and step-father than decided to convert to Christ. **

**Odd Della Robia**

**Odd is a 15 year old Italian-American male from Water's Edge. He used to live in Rome with his parents but one day when he was 10 they died in a horrible car crash. Odd was then forced to move to Water's Edge to live with his only remaining family member, Aunt Talia, his mother Julia's sister. Odd used to be very energetic and he used to love pranking people but when his parents died he lost his sense of humor. He met Ulrich Stern one day at WEHS and Ulrich befriended him. Ulrich then managed to get Odd to come out of his shell and one day Odd saw Ulrich get beat up by two bullies. Odd was amazed when Ulrich just shook it off like nothing and Odd asked him how he was able to let it go. Ulrich told him about how he was able to let it go with the help of the Holy Ghost inside him. Odd then became curious and he decided to visit Ulrich's church. Now Odd is a newly-converted Christian. He hasn't received the Holy Ghost yet but he is determined to receive it during Sr. High Church Camp. **

**Alright, hope you enjoy!**

_Odd's POV_

Odd Della Robia was in the middle of the most comfortable sleep he'd ever had when he was awoken by his phone's alarm. He then woke up to find himself inside of the garage that served as his makeshift bedroom. You see, Odd once lived in Italy with his parents but one day when he was 10 they died in a car accident and the court were forced to find a new home for him to live in. The only remaining relative Odd could go to happened to be his Aunt Talia, who lived in a small city in Ohio, all the way in America. Aunt Talia only had a one bedroom house, so Odd had been forced to stay inside the garage. It was uncomfortable at first, but Odd had gotten used to it in the 5 years he had lived there. He then stood up and checked the time. It was 8:00 in the morning. He had set his alarm so he could get up early. Why? Well, Odd was going to Sr. High Church Camp, and registration didn't start until ten, but Water's Edge, the town he lived in, was slightly far away from Millersport, where the campgrounds were. Odd then got dressed and then turned to look at himself in the mirror inside of his bathroom. Odd took a minute to admire his hair; he wasn't conceited or anything but he loved his hair, it was always going upwards in this singular spike of sorts, and it was blond, save for a purple diamond towards the bottom. He then looked down at his outfit; he was wearing a light purple t-shirt underneath a purple hoody, blue jeans, and purple loafers. Needless to say, purple was his favorite color. He then put on his deodorant and brushed his teeth before leaving the garage and entering the house. He then saw his Aunt Talia standing next to the rug in the middle of the medium sized living room. Sitting on the rug were Odd's bags, he'd packed them with some help from his aunt, who organized the suitcases once Odd packed them. Odd then spoke.

"Good morning Aunt Talia."

She then responded.

"Good morning Odd. So, are you excited for camp?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's good. So, when's Ulrich gonna be here?"

Odd's aunt was of course referring to Ulrich Stern, Odd's best friend. Odd used to be kinda shy and he had a shell of sorts, but then he met Ulrich, who took it upon himself to crack Odd's shell open. One day Odd saw Ulrich get beat up by bullies. Odd expected Ulrich, being the tough guy he is, to retaliate, but he was surprised when Ulrich just let it go. Odd asked him how he was able to keep his cool, and Ulrich told him about the Holy Ghost. Odd was intrigued and Ulrich invited him to church. Odd was a newly converted Christian, and he was super-excited to go to camp. Odd then responded.

"He'll be here at 8:30."

She then nodded. Odd then went outside to wait on his best friend.

_Graham's POV_

Graham Ulry was asleep when he woke up inside of one of his youth group's many church vans, where he had fallen asleep in the back seat. He then sat up and looked outside to see that they had parked. He then looked in the rearview mirror to see himself; he was wearing a red Ohio State Buckeyes t-shirt with Brutus the Buckeye on it, dark blue jeans, red high top-Nikes, and he was also wearing a grey Ohio State ball cap, which he was wearing backwards. He then saw that his hat was slightly tilted so he fixed it before turning around to see his best friend Jeremey Belpois staring back at him. Jeremey then spoke.

"Good, you're awake. We're at the campgrounds."

Graham then responded.

"I can see that. Let's get out."

Graham and Jeremey then proceeded to exit the vehicle, where their fellow youth group members were currently standing. Graham then turned to see his youth leader Joshua standing above him. Joshua then spoke.

"Alright, you two are finally awake. It's a good thing we're still waiting for the last group from our church, otherwise we would've left you behind. I'm just joking, of course. Alright, once the last church van gets here, I'm going to explain how this works for those of you who've never been to camp before."

They then waited for a few minutes until the last church van arrived. The doors then opened and youth students piled out. Graham then saw a girl with pink hair and green eyes who was wearing a pink t-shirt, a blue skirt, and pink and white Nikes. Jeremey then spoke.

"Hey Graham, isn't that that new girl you kept staring at yesterday during class?"

Graham then allowed his mind to travel back to yesterday's youth class.

Flashback Start.

_Graham was sitting on the front pew next to Jeremey, listening to their pastor speak. He then dismissed the youth and Graham and Jeremey stood up and headed out of the sanctuary and into the hallway. They then walked over to the stairs and headed up them until they reached their youth auditorium, which was sort of like a sanctuary for the youth group. Their youth leader Joshua walked up to the stage and took his place standing behind the pulpit. Graham and Jeremey then walked over to the chairs standing in front of the stage. They then took their seats on the third row of chairs in the guy's section. The rest of the youth students filed in and sat down and Joshua addressed them._

"_Hello everyone, and welcome to youth class, it's so great to see everyone here. Graham, Jeremey, Ulrich, Odd and Yumi just to name a few. So, without further ado, let's get class started, shall we? Alright, today I'm seeing a lot of new faces, so I'm gonna start off by having all the guests come up here and introduce themselves one at a time. Alright, let's do it."_

_Graham and Jeremey then watched as several guests came up and introduced themselves. Graham was about to lose interest when a girl with pink hair and green eyes wearing a pink dress and white ballet flats walked up. Graham's interest was instantly piqued as he watched the new girl. She then spoke._

"_Well, hello everyone, my name's Aelita Stones, I'm 15, and I'm excited to be here today."_

_Joshua then spoke._

"_Well that's great. So, did you come with somebody, or did you just come with your parents?"_

_Aelita then responded._

"_Actually I came with Yumi. We're friends at school. She invited me to come."_

_Aelita finished introducing herself and she walked back to her row before sitting back down next to Yumi. Graham then glanced at her but she sensed someone was looking at her so he quickly turned his gaze to the left of her, however it didn't really work. Joshua then spoke to prove this._

"_Hey Graham, eyes up front please. There'll be plenty of time to stare at the new girl later."_

_Graham then blushed and looked toward the stage. Joshua spoke again._

"_Thank you. Alright so, as some of you may know, tomorrow is the first day of the 2015 Ohio Youth Division Sr. High Church Camp, and I have had the great honor of being invited to speak during the day services, and I'm very excited about it. So, who's all going to camp this week?"_

_Various students including Graham and Jeremey raised their hands. Joshua then spoke._

"_Alright, so far we've got Graham, Jeremey, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Aelita, and a few others. So, for you guys who're going, we're going to be meeting here at the church at 8:30 so that we can just pack up the church vans and head down to the campgrounds, however I do know that some of you will be riding by yourselves. Alright, so with that out of the way, let's begin today's lesson."_

_Joshua then began to preach about forgiveness. After he was done they had alter call. Graham and Jeremey walked up to the front and began to pray. Several youth students began to cry tears of joy as they spoke in tongues. Graham and Jeremey did this as well. They then began to experience an amazing prayer alter call ended and class was dismissed. _

Flashback End.

Graham then responded to his best friend's question.

"Whatever, man."

Joshua then addressed the youth group and gave them instructions. Graham and Jeremey then headed to the girl's Hotel where they got a lice check before heading to the Mess Hall for registration. They then got their pictures taken and they headed back to the church van and got their bags before heading to Alcatraz, the dorm they were staying in. They then headed inside and picked a bunk. Graham called the bottom and Jeremey got the top. They then unpacked their bags and made their beds. They then sat down on their bunks. Soon Ulrich and Odd came inside and they picked the bunk next to them. They then watched as Odd and Ulrich unpacked their things and made their beds. When they were done Graham addressed Odd.

"Hey Odd, you're camping this year?"

Odd then spoke.  
"Yeah. Ulrich said I should come. Hey, we should all four hang out this year at camp!"

Ulrich then spoke.  
"Sounds like a good idea. I mean we are from the same youth group. What do you guys think?"

Graham then responded.

"Sounds like a plan."

They were then interrupted when a counselor addressed the whole dorm.  
"Alright guys, what's up, my name's Robert, I'm what you'd call your dorm dad. I just wanted to say welcome to camp, we're gonna have a great time. We're gonna get to know Jesus better, we're gonna kick Alamo's butts, and hopefully some of you will even get a girl's number. Who knows, maybe there's hope for some of you. Alright, so, at 11:30 we're gonna have orientation in the tabernacle, then after that we'll head down to the Mess Hall and get some lunch. For now you can just finish unpacking and chill out in here until orientation. Alright, have fun."

He then left and they continued about their business.

**Alright guys, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, in the next chapter the gang goes to orientation and camp starts to pick up. Please review telling me your thoughts. Bye!**


	2. First Day

**Code: Church Camp Chapter 2: First Day**

**AN: Hey guys, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "We are the Free" by Matt Redman.**

Graham, Jeremey, Ulrich, and Odd were hanging out on their bunks when Graham spoke.

"Hey guys, we should head down to orientation, right?"

His friends then nodded and they all four stood up and exited the dorm before heading down to the tabernacle. They then entered to see a huge room filled with wooden pews. At the end of the room was a large platform with instruments and a pulpit on it. In front of the platform were two sections of wooden pews similar to the youth room at Graham's church. Behind these two sections stood a large desk with three or four computers and a sound board on it, this was obviously the sound room. They then saw their fellow campers filing into the front section of pews. The four friends then sat down in a row on the guy's side and soon more students filed in. Soon everyone was there and a man with a black suit and black glasses, a white shirt and black tie came up and grabbed a mic from off of the pulpit and spoke.

"Hello everybody, and welcome to camp! My name is Bro. LJ, and I am the Ohio Youth President. So, how many people are excited for Sr. High Church Camp 2015?!"

His question was followed by tons of screaming and cheering from the teenagers. He then spoke.

"That's great, but unfortunately, before we can begin, we must lay down some ground rules. It's called orientation for a reason, people. Alright, let's begin with the dress code. Girls, there are no pants or shorts allowed, and all skirts must go at least below the knees. Also there are no V-neck shirts allowed for the girls. Guys, no shorts or sleeveless t-shirts. Alright, this one goes for everybody, but any shirts with inappropriate language or suggestive/adult content shall not be permitted on the campgrounds. Alright, that's about it for the dress code. Alright, so, how many of you drove yourself to camp this week?"

Tons of campers raised their hand and Brother LJ spoke again.

"Congratulations, you now have a car you can't drive. Any and all campers who have vehicles on the campground cannot leave the campgrounds whenever they want. That means you cannot just take our car and drive to Starbucks in the morning. Unless it is an emergency, you may not use your vehicle."

A voice then ripped through the crowd.

"But Starbucks is an emergency!"

This was followed by laughter. Brother LJ the continued.

"Also, no camper is permitted to leave the campground at any time, this will result in you getting kicked out of camp. Also, every once and awhile you will hear a chime."

The chime then rang throughout the building and LJ continued.

"That was it right there. This chime means one of two things. During the day if you hear this it means that it is time to go to the tabernacle, so when you hear this, go to the tabernacle immediately. After night service if you hear this it means that it is time for curfew and all non-registered campers will be asked to leave the premises, so when you hear this, it is time to say goodbye to your loved ones. So, that pretty much covers the chimes. Alright, another rule we have around here is called PDA. It stands for Public Displays of Affection, not Personal Digital Assistant, as you can tell, those are obsolete. During this camp there is to be no public displays of affection. These displays include holding hands, kissing, and hugging, and just to be safe, just don't touch anyone of the opposite gender in general this week. Alright, during this camp there is to be no bullying, whether it is physical bullying or verbal bullying. Everyone at this camp has a right to be here, and they will not treated badly, any violations of this rule will result in getting automatically kicked out. Guys, for you, this means no towel-whipping, and girls, for you it means no calling each other fat and accusing each other of stealing boyfriends."  
This was followed by laughter. He then spoke again.

"Alright, also, during registration you received a wristband. This wristband is for you to wear so that we can identify you as a camper, so take good care of it and DO NOT lose it. Also, respect your counselors. Your counselors are your bosses this week, they volunteered to give up a week of their summer to make sure you have a good time at camp, so if a counselor tells you to do something, you will be expected to obey without any attitude, anyone who does not follow this rule will be in trouble. So that pretty much covers it for orientation. Those are the rules here, and if you wanna stay here, I suggest you follow them. I hope you guys have a good time this week. Now if you'd just calmly head to the Mess Hall you can get in line for lunch. Have a good week!"

Graham then stood up and walked out of the tabernacle and down to the Mess Hall, he was closely followed by Jeremey, Ulrich, and Odd. They then waited in line. Soon the doors to the Mess Hall opened and the line moved inside. Eventually Graham and the others made it to the front of the line and they began to get their food. They then continued to walk down the line and they then got out of line and headed to an empty table, where the four friends sat down. They then began to talk as they ate their meal, which consisted of cheeseburgers, fries, and potato chips. Soon they were joined by Yumi, who sat down before speaking.

"Hey guys, can I sit here?"

Ulrich then spoke.

"Yeah, I mean, we're from the same youth group, it'd be rude of me to say no."

Yumi then nodded and they continued to eat their food. Yumi then spoke.

"This year's gonna be fun, I can tell. Hey, isn't this your first year at camp, Odd?"

Odd then responded.

"Yeah. I can't wait."

Yumi then turned to Graham and spoke.

"So, Graham, my friend's here this week."  
Graham then sat there in silence and Yumi continued.

"You know, the one you were gawking at during class?"

Graham then responded.

"I wasn't gawking at her! I just looked at her one time…"

Odd then responded.

"Dude, you were totally gawking at her."

"Was not!"

Yumi then responded.

"Well, she's here this week, and she's gonna sit with us. If that's ok, anyway."

Ulrich then spoke.

"Sounds good. What about you guys?"  
Jeremey then responded.

"Sure."

Odd then responded.

"Sounds good to me."

Graham then nervously nodded. They then watched as Aelita got out of line and sat down next to Yumi. She then greeted Yumi.

"Hey Yumi."

Yumi then responded.

"Hey Aelita. Hey, you remember my friends from yesterday, right? Graham, Jeremey, Ulrich, Odd, I'd like to officially introduce you to Aelita."

They then greeted each other and they began to talk. They then continued to talk until the chimes rang, signaling the end of lunch. Graham, Jeremey, Ulrich, and Odd then left and headed to the tabernacle. They then went inside and grabbed a seat as more campers filed into the tabernacle. One they were done another man in a suit walked on stage and grabbed the microphone before speaking.

"So, who's enjoying Sr. High Church Camp 2015 so far?!"

This was followed by screaming and cheering. The man then continued.

"Alright, well my name is Brother Shane Hancock, and welcome to Warp Zone! We're gonna play some games and have some fun! So, let's get some music going!"

After he said this the guy running the sound booth nodded before typing on the computer. He then nodded again and Shane spoke once more.

"Alright, let's play some volleyball! Guys vs. Girls!"

They then stood up and Shane threw a beach ball at them. They then began to hit it back and forth as the song began to play.

Song: We are the Free

Artist: Matt Redman

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh!_

_We're the forgiven _

_Singing redemption's song_

_There's a fire that burns inside_

_A fire that burns inside_

_Nothing can stop us_

_We'll be running through the night_

_With a fire that burns inside _

_A fire that burns inside!_

_We are the free, the freedom generation_

_Singing of mercy_

_You are the one who set us all in motion_

_Yours is the glory_

_There's a fire in our hearts and it burns for you_

_It's never gonna fade away_

_We are the free, and yours is the glory!_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh!_

_We are the risen, living alive in you_

_And our passion will not doe_

_No, our passion will not die_

_Nothing can stop us_

_We'll be running through the night_

_And our passion will not die!_

_We are the free, the freedom generation_

_Singing of mercy_

_You are the one who set us all in motion_

_Yours is the glory_

_There's a fire in our hearts and it burns for you_

_It's never gonna fade away_

_We are the free, and yours is the glory!_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh!_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh!_

_Up from the grave he rose again_

_Up from the grave he rose and we will _

_Rise up, rise up_

_Into the world that you so love_

_Into the world we go and we will _

_Rise up, rise up_

_We will rise up!_

_We are the free, the freedom generation_

_Singing of mercy_

_You are the one who set us all in motion _

_Yours is the glory_

_There's a fire in our hearts and it burns for you_

_It's never gonna fade away_

_There's a fire in our hearts and it burns for you _

_It's never gonna fade away_

_We are the free, and yours is the glory!_

The song then ended as did the game of volleyball. The guys won. Shane then spoke again.

"Alright, now we're gonna play a game that is sort of a favorite around here, it's called the Ice Cream Social game. So, how many of you know about the game? Show of hands."

Tons of teenagers raised their hands and Shane spoke again.

"Alright, well, for those of you that don't know about it, I'll explain how it works. Alright, I will pick a guy or a girl who wants to ask someone of the opposite gender on an ice cream date, and then that person will tell me who to call up here. If they say yes, you get free ice cream. BUT he or she CAN say no, so don't think this is some kind of a free date game. Ladies and gentlemen, you CAN say no. Alright, let's get a guy up here."

Tons of guys raised their hands. Shane then spoke.

"Alright, how about the polite young man in the front who just raised his hand and waited patiently instead of jumping up and down and screaming. Come on down."

The boy then headed to the front. He was tall, he had black skin, and he looked to be about 17 or 18. He was wearing a black t-shirt with the words "Jesus is my everything" in white letters, blue jeans with a chain on them, brown sneakers, and he also had black glasses Shane then spoke.

"So, what's your name, how old are you, what dorm are you in, and what church do you go to?"

The boy then responded.

"My name is Andre Sanders, I'm 17, I'm in Alcatraz, and I go to the Apostolic Center of Worship in Water's Edge."

Shane then responded.

"Alright, we got someone from ACW up here! Great church. Great town too. I like your shirt, by the way."

Andre then responded.

"Thank you."

"So, Andre, who's the lucky lady who you're asking on an ice cream date?"

Andre then spoke.

"Katie Conrad."

"Alright, Katie Conrad, come up here please."

A girl who looked to be about 17 or 18 with blonde hair wearing a yellow t-shirt, a blue jean skirt, and yellow shoes came up. Shane then spoke.

"So, Katie, tell us a bit about yourself."

Katie then spoke.

"My name is Katie Conrad, I'm 17, I'm in the Hotel, and I also go to Apostolic Center of Worship."

Shane then spoke.

"Alright, Andre, is there a question you'd like to ask Katie?"

Andre then spoke.

"Katie, would you like to go on an ice cream social with me?"

Katie then responded.

"Yes."

The guys then cheered and Katie and Andre both headed back to their seats. Shane then spoke again.

"Alright, we have time for one more before rec, so let's get a girl up here. Any ladies wanna ask a guy on an ice cream date here?"

The girls then began to raise their hands. Shane then spoke.  
"Let's get the brunette in the back row, the one with the Ninja Turtles shirt. Come on up."

The girl then came up on stage. She was a brunette wearing a Ninja Turtles shirt, a green skirt, and green sneakers. Shane then spoke.

"So, tell us about yourself."

The girl then spoke.

"My name is Joanna, I'm 16, I'm in the girl's Dorm, and I go to the First Apostolic Church of Water's Edge."

Ulrich then cheered.

"F-A-C! F-A-C! F-A-C!"  
Graham and Jeremey then joined in cheering. Shane then spoke.

"Alright, so, who's the guy?"

Joanna then responded.

"Steven Dufrane."

"Alright, Steven, get up here!"

A boy with black hair and blue eyes wearing a white t-shirt with the words "God is KING" in black letters, tan pants, black shoes, and black glasses walked up to the front. Shane then spoke.  
"So, tell us about yourself."

Steven then spoke.

"My name is Steven, I'm 16, I'm in Alcatraz, and I go to the United Apostolic Stronghold in Water's Edge."

Shane then spoke.

"So, Joanna, do you wanna ask this young man a question?"

Joanna then nodded before speaking.

"Steven, do you want to go on an ice cream social with me?"

Steven then responded.

"Yes."

They then headed back to their seats and Shane spoke.

"Alright, it's time for rec. So if you could just calmly leave the tabernacle and head down to the rec field, go ahead and do that. If you need something from your dorm, feel free to go in there and change or do whatever you need to before you go."

They then filed outside, excited for rec.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed! In the next chapter the gang goes to rec. Please review!**


	3. Recreation

**Code: Church Camp Chapter 3: Recreation**

**AN: Hey guys, enjoy the chapter!**

Graham and Jeremey walked to Alcatraz, followed closely by Ulrich and Odd. They then went inside and went over to their bunk. Graham grabbed a deck of playing cards and Jeremey grabbed his notebook. Ulrich grabbed his sports bag and Graham spoke.

"Hey Ulrich, what's that?"

Ulrich then responded.

"It's my softball gear. I'm gonna try and make it onto the All Stars this year."

Odd then spoke.

"All Stars? Who're they?"

Jeremey then responded.

"Alright, down at the rec field there's a basketball court, a volleyball net, and a baseball diamond. Every year the counselors watch people playing sports during rec and pick the best players that week to be on the All Stars team. The All Stars then face off against the counselors in the All Star Games. It's kinda cool actually. So, Ulrich, I'm guessing that you're gonna play today?"

Ulrich then spoke.

"Yep. You guys should watch."  
Odd then nodded and they headed outside the dorm. They then walked across the street to the rec field. Once they were there Ulrich headed down to the diamond and Graham and the other two followed him. They then sat down in a nice spot behind the fence that separated the diamond from the area where people usually sat and watched. Soon they were joined by Yumi and Aelita. Aelita greeted Graham.

"Hey Graham."

Graham then responded.

"Hey."

Yumi then spoke.

"Hey guys. Have you seen Ulrich?"

Jeremey then responded.

"Yeah. Behind you. He's playing softball; he wants to make it onto the All-Stars this year."

Aelita then asked what the All Stars were. Odd then explained and Aelita then turned to Graham and spoke again.

"Well, Yumi and I are gonna go to the concession stand and get some soda, you wanna come?"

Graham then responded.

"No thanks."

"Ok. Well, see you when we get back."

She then turned to follow Yumi back to the pole-barn that sat next to the basketball court and volleyball net that contained the rec field's concession stand. Odd then spoke.

"Dude, Aelita totally likes you."

Graham then responded.

"No she doesn't!"

Jeremey then spoke.

"She likes you."  
"No she doesn't!"

Ulrich, who was currently up to bat, chimed in as he hit the ball.

"She likes you!"

Ulrich then ran to first base and Aelita and Yumi returned. Yumi then took out a blanket out of the backpack on her back and spread it out on the ground. She then sat on it. Aelita sat down next to her. Graham and the others continued to speak as they watched Ulrich play.

"Alright, Odd, enough about me. Are there any girls here that you like yet?"

Odd then responded.

"Nope. Not yet anyway-", as soon as he said this he saw a girl with mocha colored skin, black hair with red highlights, and brown eyes wearing a grey shirt, a red and green plaid skirt with black leggings, and black ballet flats walking by. Odd then continued, "-but of course I will find one eventually being the ladies' man that I am."

Graham then turned to look where Odd was staring before turning back around and responding.

"You like that girl over there with the gray shirt and the black hair, don't you?"

Odd then responded slowly, shaking his head while he did.

"No."

Graham then responded.

"Dude, go talk to her."

Odd then responded.

"Fine."

Odd then took a step towards her but then he awkwardly stopped and turned to look at Graham and shrug. Graham then spoke.

"Go on."

Odd then turned back around and reluctantly walked up to the girl and spoke.

"Hello."  
The girl then looked at Odd and responded.

"Hello. Do you need something?"

Odd then responded.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sort of shy, so my friends are kinda making me go introduce myself to a bunch of people, and they chose you this time. I probably should've started with that."

The girl then responded.

"No it's ok. So, what's your name?"

Odd then responded.

"Odd Della Robia."

The girl then responded.  
"I'm Samantha Knight, but I prefer Sam myself. Nice to meet you."

Odd then responded.

"Nice to meet you too. Well, I guess that counts as introducing myself, so I'm gonna go. See ya' around."

Sam then responded.  
"See ya', bye."

Odd then backed up and Graham gave him a noogie before speaking.

"See, that wasn't so hard, you skinny coward!"

Odd then responded.

"I'm not skinny! I'm svelte!"

Graham and Odd then returned to their seats. They then watched as Ulrich's team won the game. Immediately afterwards rec ended and the gang packed up their stuff and headed back to the campgrounds. The chimes then rang and they headed inside the tabernacle.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter, in the next chapter the gang are assigned into small groups. Please review!**


	4. Small Groups and Dinner

**Code: Church Camp Chapter 4: Small Groups and Dinner**

**AN: Hey guys, what's up? I'm back with chapter 4! Hope this puts a smile on your little bald faces! (That was a reference to an episode of TAWOG called "The Spoon". If you haven't seen it, watch it and you'll get the reference!) Here's for spreading writing joy all over the internet! Alright, enjoy the chapter! I'll be here all week, guys!**

Graham, Jeremey, Ulrich, and Odd walked into the tabernacle before proceeding to walk down to the front of the building and taking a seat in the guy's side of seats. More campers filed in and Shane walked up to the platform and grabbed the mic off of the pulpit before speaking.

"Alright, who's enjoying the first day of Sr. High Church Camp 2015?!"

This was followed by cheering and shouting from the hundreds of teenagers in the room. He then spoke again.

"Alright, so it's time for us to spit up into our small groups. If this is your first year at camp and you do not know what a small group is, don't worry, we're going to explain it just in case. We'd explain it even if everyone in here knew about it. Alright, in a few minutes, we are going to be passing out Uno cards. Everyone should get one. After we're done passing them out, find the counselor who has the number that matches the one on your card and you will have found your small group leader. Every day at a certain time we will tell you that it is time for small groups. You will then meet with your small group and your small group leader will give you a short little lesson. Alright, let's pass out the Uno cards."

They then began to pass out Uno cards. Graham and Jeremey both got a three and they went and found the counselor who had a three. They then waited for the others. Once they were all gathered they headed to the Mess Hall and sat down at a table. The counselor then spoke.

"Alright guys, what's up, my name is Patrick, and I'm gonna be your small group leader this week. Alright, so before we begin, I'd like you all to tell us your name, age, and what church you go to. Alright, you with the hat, go first."

Graham then obliged.

"Alright, my name is Graham, I'm 15, and I go to the First Apostolic Church of Water's Edge."

Patrick then pointed to Jeremey, who spoke.

"My name is Jeremey, I'm 15, and I also go to the First Apostolic Church of Water's Edge."

Soon everyone had introduced themselves. Other than Graham and Jeremey, the small group consisted of:

Tyson and Mikel Stones, two 16 year old twin brothers from Toledo, Ohio.

Jason Stones, Tyson and Mikel's 15 year old younger brother, also from Toledo, Ohio.

Steven Dufrane, a 16 year old from Water's Edge, Ohio.

Levi Jonnes (pronounced Jon-ess), an 18 year old from Columbus, Ohio.

And Chase Springer, a 17 year old from Granville, Ohio.

Patrick then began to talk with the small group about striving to be like Jesus. Soon Small Groups ended and the chimes rang. Graham and Jeremey then headed back to the tabernacle and returned to their seats. Once everyone was back in the tabernacle they played a few games before announcing that it was time for dinner. Graham, Jeremey, Ulrich, and Odd all headed outside and stood in line. Soon the line moved inside. Eventually Graham and the others made it to the front of the line. They then got their meal consisting of grilled cheese, tomato soup, and goldfish. They then got out of line and returned to the table they ate lunch at earlier that day. Soon they were joined by Aelita and Yumi. Aelita sat across from Graham, and Yumi sat beside her. Aelita then greeted Graham.

"Hey Graham."

Graham then responded.

"Hey."

The group then began to talk as they ate their food. Aelita finished her food and she stood up and spoke.

"Well, I'm gonna go get ready for service, see ya' later Graham."

Graham then responded.

"Bye."

Yumi then stood up and walked over to Ulrich before whispering in his ear. She then stood up straight and winked at him before leaving. Graham then spoke.

"What the heck was that all about?"

Ulrich then responded.

"I don't know, but I still think that Aelita likes you."

Graham then shrugged it off and they continued to eat their food.

**Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter, in the next chapter the guys get ready for service and then they actually GO to service. Please review!**


	5. Monday Night Service

**Code: Church Camp Chapter 5: Monday Night Service**

**AN: Hey guys, enjoy the chapter! Also here's a disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs used in this chapter. Before each song I will list the name of the song and the artist who owns it. **

Graham, Jeremey, Ulrich, and Odd were currently inside of Alcatraz, getting ready for service. They had all stripped down to their underwear and covered themselves with towels and they were now standing in line to get a shower. Their outfits were hanging on their bunks, ready to be put on. They then got their showers and headed back to their bunks to get dressed.

_Later, in the tabernacle…_

Graham, Jeremey, Ulrich, and Odd all four walked into the tabernacle and walked down to the front before taking a seat in the guy's section. Graham was wearing a yellow button-down shirt with a blue tie, tan khakis, and black shoes. Jeremey was wearing a blue button-down shirt with a yellow tie, tan khakis, and black shoes. Ulrich was wearing a tan shirt with a grey tie, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. Odd was wearing a purples shirt with a green tie, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. A man with a grey suit, a white shirt with a grey tie, grey pants with a back belt,and black shoes walked up to the pulpit and grabbed the mic before speaking in a British accent.

"Alright, before we start our song service here, I'd just like for us to pray over the service tonight, can we do that? Let's pray."

The campers then began to stand up along with the adults all over the tabernacle. Graham, Jeremey, Ulrich, and Odd closed their eyes and raised their hands before beginning to pray for the service. The Holy Ghost filled people all over the room as they prayed. After a few minutes they stopped and the man walked off of the platform. The worship team then began to play. Graham noticed it's his favorite song. People all over the room began to jump up and down and pump their fists as the song played.

Song: We are the Free

Artist: Matt Redman

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh!_

_We're the forgiven _

_Singing redemption's song_

_There's a fire that burns inside_

_A fire that burns inside_

_Nothing can stop us_

_We'll be running through the night_

_With a fire that burns inside _

_A fire that burns inside!_

_We are the free, the freedom generation_

_Singing of mercy_

_You are the one who set us all in motion_

_Yours is the glory_

_There's a fire in our hearts and it burns for you_

_It's never gonna fade away_

_We are the free, and yours is the glory!_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh!_

_We are the risen, living alive in you_

_And our passion will not doe_

_No, our passion will not die_

_Nothing can stop us_

_We'll be running through the night_

_And our passion will not die!_

_We are the free, the freedom generation_

_Singing of mercy_

_You are the one who set us all in motion_

_Yours is the glory_

_There's a fire in our hearts and it burns for you_

_It's never gonna fade away_

_We are the free, and yours is the glory!_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh!_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh!_

_Up from the grave he rose again_

_Up from the grave he rose and we will _

_Rise up, rise up_

_Into the world that you so love_

_Into the world we go and we will _

_Rise up, rise up_

_We will rise up!_

_We are the free, the freedom generation_

_Singing of mercy_

_You are the one who set us all in motion _

_Yours is the glory_

_There's a fire in our hearts and it burns for you_

_It's never gonna fade away_

_There's a fire in our hearts and it burns for you _

_It's never gonna fade away_

_We are the free, and yours is the glory__!_

The song then ended and they began to play another. The campers then walked down to the front and began to worship as the song played.

Song: Holy Spirit

Artist: Kari Jobe

_There's nothing worth more that will ever come close_

_Nothing can compare, you're our living hope_

_Your presence, Lord. _

_I've tasted and seen of the sweetest of loves_

_Where my heart becomes free and my shame is undone_

_Your presence, Lord._

_Holy Spirit, you are welcome here_

_Come flood this place and fill the atmosphere_

_Your glory, God, is what our hearts long for_

_To be overcome by your presence, Lord._

_I've tasted and seen, of the sweetest of loves_

_Where my heart becomes free, and my shame is undone_

_By your presence, Lord._

_Let us become more aware of Your presence_

_Let us experience the glory of Your goodness_

_Let us become more aware of Your presence_

_Let us experience the glory of your goodness. _

_Let us become! More aware! Of Your presence!_

_Let us experience! The glory of Your goodness!_

_Holy Spirit, you are welcome here_

_Come flood this place and fill the atmosphere_

_Your glory, God, is what our hearts long for_

_To be overcome by your presence, Lord!_

The song then ended and the campers returned to their seats. The man with the grey suit returned to the pulpit and spoke.

"It is so nice to apostolic young people worshipping the Lord like that. I am so happy to be here. If you have no idea who I am, I apologize. My name is Charlie Worthington, but you can call me Brother Worthington. I am going to be speaking here this week during the night services, and Brother Joshua Sanders is going to be speaking during the day services. Now, you can't tell by my accent anymore because I've been living in America for a while, but I'm British. I grew up in London and I moved to California when I was 22. I started going to an Apostolic Church down there and when I was 24 I started volunteering for youth events. I would clean the youth room and serve them food during youth banquets and I would work in the sound booth. I did all kinds of things. And then when I was 27 the youth leader at the time announced that he was resigning and he chose me as his successor. So I took the position of youth leader and then a year later I got married to my wonderful wife Emma. It's been 15 years since we got married, and we have three AMAZING children, we have 14 year old Jake, 12 year old Sally, and 10 year old Michelle, and I love them very much. Anyway, I've spoken at a lot of youth camps, but this is my first time speaking in the Ohio district and my first time speaking at night services, usually I speak during the day. This is actually the first time I've ever been in the state of Ohio, I arrived here yesterday and I've only been here a little while but I've already fallen in love with this district. I love the people, I love the counselors, and I love the young people. I was watching you worshipping, and it was just beautiful. I haven't seen that many teenagers worshipping God THAT hard since last Friday after this Youth Rally we had down at my home church. I had not only my youth group, but we also had this other youth group from a neighboring church, and we just had an amazing youth service, and you guys are just as good as they are. What an outstanding group of young people! You adults here, you need to thank God for these young people, because without them the future of the Ohio district would be very dark. So, with all that out of the way, let's do some preaching! I'd like to entitle this message 'The Power of the Holy Ghost'. The Holy Ghost is not something to take for granted. It's powerful. The Holy Ghost is the missing link in many people's lives. The Holy Ghost can heal your body, it can save you from addiction, and it can even help calm you when your whole life falls apart around you. I know. I was 13 years old when my parents decided to get divorced. I had been raised in church but my dad had stopped believing…and he stopped going. It put a huge rift between him and my mother, and they decided it was over. They didn't finalize the paperwork until I was 14, and by that time my life was in ruin. My parents were getting separated. I didn't know where to turn. But I went to church one night. And for the first time in my life, I received the Holy Ghost. It saved me. For a while, I'd been thinking about killing myself. But the Holy Ghost saved me…from myself. It can save you. But just having it isn't enough. You can talk tongues until your blue in the face. But having the Holy Ghost isn't enough. You have to use it. You see, throughout your life you will face tough decisions. And you can choose wrong. But if you pray about it, the Holy Ghost inside you will help you make the right choice. The people in the world all have a void inside their hearts, and they are reaching for drugs and alcohol and all the foul things of this world…their destroying their own lives and they don't even realize it! But unlike those drugs and the alcohol, the Holy Ghost fills the gap. It fixes your heart. Now don't worry, I'm almost done with the message. I just have one more thing, then we'll pray. Listen to me. Not just the young people. Not just the adults. But everyone in this building. Listen to me. We are getting ready to enter a new level in the Holy Ghost. These young people are part of a generation that is going to reach places we've never been able to go before. I strongly believe that these young people are the generation that is going to knock down strongholds. This is the generation that is gonna help liberate people from their addictions! These young people are gonna break down walls! But the question isn't whether or not I believe it. Young people, the question is…do you believe it? I don't want an answer, you don't have to say amen. No. It's not that time right now. It's time to pray. If you believe that God has something for you tonight, then I want you to leave your seat right now and run to this altar. And I want you to pray. Come on."

The campers and counselors all walked out of their seats and down to the pulpit. They then all began to pray. Brother Worthington spoke again.

"Now some of you have already begun to pray, and that's fine. Nothing wrong with that, don't stop to listen to me. But if you're listening to me right now young person, and you've never received the gift of the Holy Ghost, then I want you to grab some of your friends, and I want you to pray together. Can we do that tonight?"

Graham then opened his eyes and turned to look at Jeremey. Jeremey looked back at him and they both nodded, knowing what the other was thinking. They then searched through the crowd until they found Ulrich and Odd. Graham then spoke.

"Alright Odd, you want the Holy Ghost, is that correct?"

Odd then responded.

"More than anything I've ever wanted in my entire life."

Graham then responded.

"Alright, but it's gonna take a good deal of prayer. You have to reach for it. It's waiting for you. Aright, let's pray. Alright, now Odd, I want you to do a few things first, okay?"

Odd nodded in responded and Graham continued.  
"Alright, before we pray, I need you to take those hands, and I need you to raise them both in the air."

Odd then did as he said. Graham then continued.

"Alright, now we're gonna pray."

Graham, Jeremey, and Ulrich put their hands on Odd and they began to pray as a song played.

Song: A Mashup of Fill Me Up and Set a Fire

Artist: Jesus Culture

_You provide the fire_

_I'll provide the sacrifice_

_You provide the Spirit_

_And I will open up inside._

_Fill me up God_

_Fill me up God_

_Fill me up God_

_Fill me up!_

_Fill me up God_

_Fill me up God_

_Fill me up God _

_Fill me up!_

_Set a fire down in my soul_

_That I can't contain_

_That I can't control!_

_I want more of you God_

_I want more of you God!_

_Set a fire down in my soul_

_That I can't contain _

_That I can't control_

_I want more of you God_

_I want more of you God!_

_Love of God_

_Overflow_

_Permeate_

_All my soul!_

_Love of God_

_Overflow_

_Permeate _

_All my soul!_

_You provide the fire_

_And I'll provide the sacrifice_

_You provide the Spirit_

_And I will open up inside._

After several minutes of hard praying Odd received the Holy Ghost. Tears of joy began to stream down his face as he spoke in tongues. Graham then spoke.

"You did it Odd! You got it! Great job!"

Odd then shook hand with each of his friends. Soon service ended and Shane walked up to the pulpit and spoke.

"Alright, service is now dismissed. If you're still praying, by all means, feel free to stay here and keep praying. As for the rest of you, you may go the Mess Hall and get a snack. Alright, as for the activities tonight, guys, tonight you will be going night-swimming while the girls have late night in here. Alright, you are dismissed in Jesus name."

Graham, Jeremey, Odd, and Ulrich then let the tabernacle and headed to the Mess Hall. They then entered the building and got in line. Eventually they made it to the front of the line and they got their snacks. Graham got Mozzarella Cheese Sticks, Jeremey got Pizza, Ulrich got Chicken Tenders and Odd got a sub. They then paid before heading to their regular table. They were soon joined by Aelita and Yumi, who sat down. Graham then spoke.

"That was an amazing service."

Yumi then responded.

"It really was. What's Odd so happy about?"

Odd then spoke.

"I got the Holy Ghost."

Yumi then responded.

"Really? Awesome! Aelita tried, but she didn't get it."

Graham then spoke.

"It's okay Aelita, you'll get it. It takes time."

They then began to talk as they ate their food. Soon the chimes rang, signaling that it was time for the adults and non-registered campers to leave. Yumi and Aelita then stood up and Yumi spoke.

"Well, I'll see you guys later, we have to get ready for late night. See ya' around."

Yumi and Aelita then left. Graham and the others then finished their food before leaving the Mess Hall and heading to Alcatraz.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it, in the next chapter the guys go swimming.**


	6. Swimming

**Code: Church Camp Chapter 6: Swimming **

**AN: Hey guys, hope you enjoy the chapter! Please review.**

Graham, Jeremey, Odd and Ulrich entered Alcatraz and immediately headed to their bunks to get ready. Robert then came in and addressed the dorm.

"Alright, listen up! Tonight, we're going night-swimming. But, we do have to follow some guidelines. We aren't allowed to walk through the Sweet Corn Festival this late at night so we have to walk down the sidewalk, but people are sleeping, so we'll have to be very-very quiet. Also, we are not allowed to wear our swim stuff down to the pool. You can wear your trunks under your pants or you can just carry your trunks there and change in the bathroom down at the pool. Alright, let's go."

Graham and the others finished changing and they then walked outside of the dorm. They then walked down to Alamo and met with the other guys before quietly walking down to the pool. Once they arrived the four friends changed into their swimming trunks and they went out to the pool. A bunch of guys jumped in and Graham spoke.

"Hey, is that cold?"

Odd then spoke.

"I don't know, let's find out!"

He then pushed Graham in the pool. Graham then splashed into the pool and he stayed under for a few seconds before surfacing. Odd and Ulrich then laughed. Graham then sarcastically joined them before grabbing Odd's leg and pulling him in. Odd then went under and Graham pulled him back up. Odd then spoke.

"You know what?! I think I deserved that."

Jeremey then stepped forward to stand on the edge of the pool. He then dipped his foot in before shivering. Jeremey then spoke.

"Man, that's cold!"

Ulrich then spoke.

"How do you know?"

Jeremey then responded.

"I don't."

"You will."

He then pushed Jeremey into the pool. Jeremey went under and flailed his arms until he surfaced. He then spoke.  
"I SURVIVED! I SURVIVED!"

Ulrich then spoke.  
"Guys, check it out. I'm gonna go off the high-dive."

Ulrich then ran to the high dive and climbed up the ladder before jumping off into the water. He then surfaced before diving back down and swimming to the others. The four guys spent the whole time dunking each other, jumping off the high dive, and swimming. Soon they had to leave and they exited the pool before changing back into their normal clothes and walking back to the campgrounds. They then entered Alcatraz and headed to their bunks. They all changed and then Robert came in and addressed them.

"Alright, everybody on your bunks!"

Everyone got on their bunks and Robert continued.

"Alright, we all had a great time swimming, but now it's time for bed. I just wanna say that you guys were incredible tonight, I mean you guys worshipped really hard. That preacher was right, you guys were awesome tonight. Anyway, we're gonna have a great time, we're gonna kick Alamo's butt in the dorm wars, and we're just gonna make this the best week ever. Alright, we're gonna do roll call, and then we're gonna pray."

He then began to call out names. Soon he made sure everyone was there and then they prayed. He then hit the lights and Graham and the others allowed themselves to fall asleep.

**Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter, in the next chapter the gang eats breakfast and they go to the Tabernacle for some Warp Zone. Please review!**


End file.
